


Misunderstanding

by Settiai



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

"You are humming."

Sheppard glanced over at Teyla, a confused expression on his face. "What?"

"You were humming," she said, smiling slightly. "You have been for the past several minutes."

He stared at her. "No I wasn't," he protested.

Teyla's smile grew a little wider. "Yes," she said, "you were."

"I wasn't humming," he said slowly.

"Yes you were," she said, shaking her head.

He rolled his eyes. "Was not," he protested.

She started to reply, but she stopped at the last moment and shot him an amused look. "I believe this is what Doctor McKay usually refers to as 'being childish,'" she said lightly.

John had the good grace to at least appear a little sheepish.

"Where the hell is McKay?" he muttered, settling back against the wall. "He and Ford have had more than enough time to clear up this--"

"Misunderstanding?" Teyla filled in.

Sheppard frowned. "That's one way of putting it."

Teyla shook her head. "It is not the Talonin's fault, Major Sheppard," she said. "As I have already told you, it was merely a simple mistake."

"Yeah, you've told me," Sheppard muttered. "They thought we were a couple having a fight, so they tossed us in a cell until we work out our... how did they word it again? Marital difficulties?"

Teyla let out a soft laugh as she stood up and stretched. "It could be worse," she pointed out.

John snorted. "How?"

"The Talonins are very ... open in their relationships," she explained as she sat back down on the floor beside him. "You are lucky they did not assume that Doctor McKay was your partner instead of me."

He stared at her.

After several seconds of silence, Teyla casually raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked innocently.

He just kept staring.

Teyla finally shook her head. "There are many rumors involving the two of you," she said mischievously. "In fact, I have heard several people say that you act as if you were a... what is the expression you use? An old married couple?"

At that, Sheppard finally reacted. "Who the hell taught you that term?" he managed to choke out. "And, more importantly, is it someone I'm allowed to shoot?"

She didn't say anything, but her body was practically shaking with silent laughter.

"Please tell me you were just making that up," John said, shooting her a suspicious look.

Teyla smiled. "Major," she said lightly, "many of your people have... vivid imaginations."

"Like with that rumor about me and Doctor Weir?" he asked with a tired sigh.

"Not to mention the one about her and Doctor McKay," Teyla pointed out. "Doctors McKay and Zelenka. Doctors McKay and Beckett. You and Lieutenant Ford."

John snorted. "You and Weir."

Teyla's smile widened a little. "Speculation keeps people from becoming bored."

"Trying not to get killed by the Wraith is usually pretty good at keeping boredom at bay too," Sheppard said dryly.

"But it doesn't provide amusement," Teyla pointed out.

"What on earth are the two of you talking about?" a familiar voice asked.

Both of them glanced at the door, which was slowly being pushed open. A few seconds later, McKay stepped in and let his gaze quickly move over the room. They both pulled themselves to their feet, ignoring the smirk on his face.

"Luckily for you, we've managed to convince them to let the two of you go," McKay said. He paused for a moment, and his smirk slowly morphed into a grin. "As long as you kiss and make up."

Teyla and John glanced at each other.

"The rumors get boring if they don't get anything new added," Sheppard said with a wink. "And McKay looks pretty bored to me."

Instead of replying, Teyla merely leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back for a few seconds before they both pulled away, blinking a bit as they turned back toward McKay.

He gaped at them. "I was kidding," he said weakly.

Both of them grinned as they pushed past him. Outside the cell, Ford raised an eyebrow as they came up to him. "Is this one of those things that I pretend never happened?" he asked.

They both shrugged.


End file.
